


I'm a fool to want you

by antigona



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigona/pseuds/antigona
Summary: It's stupid. The whole thing is stupid. Soulmates, weddings, love, everything. It was all stupid.





	I'm a fool to want you

**Author's Note:**

> a little something on love, friendship and unrequited devotion.
> 
> special thanks to miri aka sechung, this wouldn't be here without you.

It's stupid. The whole thing is stupid, Yebin thinks to herself, and she reaches out for another shot from the counter, feeling the liquid burn down her throat. Soulmates, weddings, love, everything. It was all stupid. 

What was even more so was realizing you're still in love with your best friend the second she had found The One. Yebin had been there the day Minkyung was introduced to Eunwoo's new work friend, and flowers had grown through the length of their arms the second they shook hands; a beautiful tattoo in view, two pairs of shy eyes meeting for the first time, a promise. Yebin's heart had dropped at the sight, not understanding why her chest felt so heavy or why it felt like the weight of the world had been dropped on her. It was, however, a familiar feeling. 

She had been in love with Minkyung during the first two years of their friendship, it was unrequited, and she knew, because Minkyung had caught on; the loving stares, the slight pangs of jealousy in her voice when the older would go on dates, the way her heart beat a little too fast when they hugged. Minkyung had noticed it all, and she had kindly rejected Yebin before she even got the chance to say it, in hopes their friendship wouldn't be affected. So Yebin had moved on, even if it took longer than she had initially anticipated and her heart ached for her friend, because she valued their friendship too much to let it go to waste. She fell in love once again, not with Minkyung this time, but with a sweet girl in her department in their second year of college. The breakup had been rough, but Minkyung was there, to hold her, to keep her together, and Yebin didn't want more than that. 

Years went by, and their friendship only grew stronger, an unbreakable bond, they both swore. The love she had felt for her friend transformed into adoration, jealousy switched for worry and a need to protect, it was safe to say she was over it, she no longer longed to have her best friend's love. 

But as it turns out, she might have been wrong. 

Yebin supposed that living in a world where soulmates were more than a story grandparents would tell their kids meant she didn't have to get her heart broken like this. True, a lot of people never met their own, others simply did not care—Yebin proclaimed to be one of the latter—but the truth is that's just what she told herself when she realized she had fallen in love with someone who fate had decided wasn't hers. 

She hadn't exactly been pining for her friend all these years, her feelings had remained somewhat dormant, and over time she had truly come to accept that her and Minkyung would never be together; it just still hurt a little. Tonight, more than ever. Witnessing the classic exchange of rings at Minkyung and Kyungwon's wedding ceremony, the "I do"'s and promises of forever—it had been a little too much for her. She was happy though, of course she was, it was her best friend after all who had found the love of her life and they were about to spend the rest of their lives together. It was beautiful, but as happy as she felt, she couldn't help but hurt at the sight of Minkyung in a white dress, with her hair tied up, a small crown adorning her bun. But she remained strong through it all and she mentally patted herself for not letting it show, despite not really being one for hiding her feelings.

So here she was, at a shitty bar near her house in a full formal attire, coming there right after leaving the wedding reception. She had gracefully ignored the one dude who tried to approach her with a cliche "what's such a pretty girl doing here alone?” He got the hint when, instead of answering, Yebin just downed a shot and continued to stare into space with a sorrowful look.

She didn't really know how much she had drank, probably too much, probably not enough; the bartender hadn't asked much other than what she wanted to drink. She supposed though she wasn't crying, there must have been some air to her that made it clear she would rather gouge her eyes out than talk to anyone right now. 

Was she sad? Angry? Heartbroken? Lonely? She wasn't sure. It was probably a mix of it all. She felt frustrated with herself for feeling that way, and angry at the world and the soulmate system itself for thinking it could dictate who to fall for, and scared that she might not find a soulmate of her own, then finally—resigned to the idea that she would never be with Minkyung.


End file.
